Albert's Night Rendevouz
by EnakaT
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Who came to see Albert the night before the wedding?


**Main Characters:** Albert and Candy

**Disclaimer:** These two characters in this story belong to author Kyoko Mizuki and artist Yumiko Igarashi, TOEI Animation, Co., Tokyo. 1976. This story is just for fun.

**Author's Note:** This short story came from one of my Albert - Candy drawings in Deviantart dot com under PotpourriVI.

"**Albert's Night Rendevouz"**

By: **EnakaT**

That evening, Albert sounded fast asleep in his spacious bedroom in Andrew mansion in Lakewood. He was very drained and exhausted after a day's work at one of Andrew firms. There would be another meeting with the McBrewster Corporation tomorrow to discuss about kids' clothing deal, and he was in need to lay low in the land of nod.

Suddenly, something hindered the blonde-haired man with dazzling, blue eyes from retaining his beauty sleep. He felt something heavy on him. His arms were not in the same position like before. They felt like they were tied to his bed, and he could not move a muscle.

As he lazily opened his eyes... a pair of emerald eyes with freckles on her face was looking down to him.

"Candy...?!" He looked at the position of his girlfriend was in. His body was locked between her legs.

"Hello, Albert!" Greeted Candy, almost in a whisper.

"W-What are you doing?!" He tried to struggle to set free, but he was weak to stop her.

The blonde lady winked back at Albert naughtily. "What do you think?"

"Candy, we'll be married by next month, can't you wait?"

"No..."

"Candy… please, don't!" Albert said in a pleading tone.

Not listening to Albert's request, Candy made a prudent move by unbuttoning his elegant green shirt that he wore at work this morning. She breathed out a little as she was admiring the beauty of Albert's profile. She stroked her little hands on Albert's masculine body as if she was massaging him.

Had he been a nice guy, he would have shoved Candy out of the way, but no. That was clearly not Albert. His voice began to rise in apprehension. "No, Candy, stop! Get off me!"

"Sshhh...it's okay," Candy answered seductively, her right index finger playing around Albert's lips.

Albert pulled his face away from Candy's hand. "No, It is definitely not okay!"

Candy purred like a kitten as she started kissing her attractive boyfriend from his stomach, his chest, and up to his scar, which he got from a lion attack a few years back. She licked it twice. She could hear Albert's groans and moans as she deeply kissed and sucked his strong, exposed neck.

A soft, angry mumble came out from Albert's mouth and he gazed straight at her. "Just what are you doing to me, girl?"

"Loving you, my prince...," hissed Candy, resuming her homework by making Albert her own completely. She sat up and allowed her hands to smoothly slide around her soon-to-be husband's pectorals, and move them along his shoulders, and then all the way down to his wrists.

"Let's stop this, Candy, I mean, _right now_…"

"Since I was a little girl, I long waited for your return. I left Pony's Home to look for you. After all these years, I finally found you, Albert, my Prince on the Hill!" Candy confessed as she connected her lips gently to Albert's. He apparently did not reject her kiss.

"Candy…," Albert paused after Candy pulled herself away, taking a deep breath to cool himself down before he went on, "I never saw you act this way before. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, Albert, I just want you now." said Candy, throwing more kisses all over Albert's face. Then, she planted a bright, red cherry on her man's hard chest, pressed her face closely to pick it up with her tongue, and chewed it with pleasure.

"I do want you as well, my love, but _NOT_ right before we're married. _You know very well we have to stop this._"

She giggled like a crazy teenager as she stopped abruptly and lifted her face off her prince of the hill. "What if I refuse, my prince?"

"Then, you will suffer the consequences!" Growled the young blonde-haired prince.

"Okay, Albert, I promise I will leave when I am finished with other thing."

"What other thing?"

Candy crawled backwards and settled herself between her loving prince's long, muscular legs. Albert's eyes grew large almost up to the extent when Candy led her hands to his golden belt, unlocking it, and went to the middle part to unzip his pants. And again, purring like a tigress, she buried her face into the flat plane of his abdomen, sucking the patch of skin like a blood-thirsty animal. Then, she let her tongue slide lower and lower, leaving a moist trail on his hot skin.

"_I SAID STOP IT!" _The Andrew heir bellowed, as his blue eyes popped open suddenly. He found himself out of breath, sitting down on his bed, and his head was covered with unlikely sweat. He was alone in the room. There was no sign of Candy. He looked at his shirt and pants, and they were untouched. There was nothing on his bed, except for his pen, documents, and a journal, and a glass of lemonade that stood on his bedside table. He set his way to his bathroom and checked himself on the mirror...no red marks on his neck, either. _'Was that a dream? God, that seemed so real! Where's Candy?'_

Eagerly, after Albert washed up his face, he headed straight to Candy's bedroom, the same room that his three nephews named Stear, Archie and Anthony offered her when she first become part of the Andrews. He slowly opened her door, and heard her snoring as loud as a broken whistle. He came closer to Candy and knelt down at the edge of her bed, scanning her youthful, face. _'Hmm...sleeping like a new born baby...'_ He moved a little forward to kiss her lips. It took him five seconds or so. He noticed Candy's expression on her face. She was smiling. _'Sweet dreams, darling!'_ Albert thought, then he stood up and left her room.

**THE END**

Hiya, guys! This fic is based from one of my Albert - Candy drawings. I hope you enjoyed this wild and crazy fanfic! Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!

© EnakaT 2012


End file.
